leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Veigar
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 3rd Week |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 355 (82) |mana = 250 (55) |damage = 46.5 (2.63) |range = 525 |armor = 10.5 (3.5) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2.2 (0.25) |attackspeed = 0.63 (2.13%) |dodge = 0 (0) |speed = 310 }}left|200px is a Champion in League of Legends. Story To most, yordles do not conjure images to be feared. The easygoing half-pint race, though fierce, is often regarded with some degree of joviality. Every now and again, however, a yordle turns so bad that, even at its small stature, it strikes terror into the hearts of others. Veigar is one such twisted yordle - a master of the magical black arts and a corruptor of cosmic energy, making him one of the most feared sorcerers on Valoran. Veigar was once one of those unusual yordles who chose to trade with the outside world. Imprisoned in the city-state of Nox for years, Veigar slowly went mad in isolation from his people. He eventually escaped, but instead of returning to Bandle City, he sought tutelage from dark wizards across the land. Now he seeks to end all conflict on Valoran... by bringing all of the city-states to their knees, regardless of affiliation. As one might expect, Veigar brings the power of dark magic to bear. He fires dark bolts of mystical energy that not only harm foes, but strips them of their magical powers. Veigar has the power to snatch a meteor from the heavens and bring it down upon a terrestrial target. He may also channel his power into an intense single-target magical strike, one that increases his magical power with each foe he dispatches. Furthermore, Veigar can also permeate the ground with magic, constricting and stunning any foe that enters the area. Who says evil needs to come in a fearsome-looking package? Abilities Strategy *Use Event Horizon to guarantee success landing Dark Matter. *Veigar is extremely mana-hungry early, try buying one or two cheap mana regen items in order to cast more Baleful Strikes. *Using spells like Clarity and Teleport can help you regain your mana quickly to build up Baleful Strikes. *An easy way to last hit with baleful strike is to let the tower hit melee minions twice then follow it with a baleful or let the tower hit caster minions once along with one auto attack and a baleful. *Deathfire Grasp is an extremely effect item on Veigar. His persistent gains to ability power allow him to build up the bonus percentage (3.5% per 100 ability power) very fast. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Know that if the tables were turned, I would show you no mercy!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Suffering awaits!"'' *''"I will swallow your soul!"'' *''"I can see the fear in your heart!"'' *''"It's only a short way! Is that a short joke?!"'' *''"I AM evil! Stop laughing!"'' *''"Even now, your loved ones suffer!"'' *''"Stalking prey again?"'' *''"I smell death!"'' *''"The magic, it calls to me!"'' *''"Even death trembles in my presence!"'' *''"Your commands tire me!"'' *''"Your soul will come to serve me!"'' *''"Give up now!"'' Taunt *''"You deny the darkness in your soul! You deny your power!"'' Joke *''"What's black and blue and is about to show you the definition of pain?!"'' Trivia *Veigar, Riot's QA guy, is where this name comes from. He is "quite tall." *Veigar's classic skin and white mage skin closely resembles the Black Mage and White Mage from Final Fantasy. *It is interesting to note that, when using the White Mage skin, his joke is inaccurate since he says "What's black and blue..." *Veigar's ability, Dark Matter, could be a reference of "Dark Matter", an item in Final Fantasy used to throw at enemies for major damage. *Veigar's ability, Even Horizon, could be a reference to the horror film, "Event Horizon". *Veigar's ability Event Horizon could also be a referemce to the "Star Gate" series, where the event horizon is the shimmering blue surface which you pass through while using the "star gate". *Or, more likely, it's a reference to the physical barrier around a black hole... you know, what both the movie and the stargate thing are references to... Skins File:Veigar OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin File:Veigar WhiteMageSkin.jpg|White Mage Skin File:Veigar CurlingSkin.jpg|Curling Skin External links External Links *Veigar Profile Page at the Official Web Page